The Coming Storm
by anati1326
Summary: Their journey and fight has long since passed, now the Next generation must follow in their parent's footsteps, but Are they even aware of the dangers that loom over the horizons? Marlene Wallace will need to have the strength and friends like her father if she hopes to succeed in what's to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Alright guys and gals, first chapter up now. Looking forward to seeing what you guys think of a simple intro, I know its not really all that special yet, but I needed a warm up chapter to start this off. I have to give a shout out again to Womble619 for his willingness to collab with me on this fic. I hope to do his work some justice, while im at it, you should check out his fics too!**

 **Now in said spirit, i will salute Womble the only way I know I can**

 **I am so poor, someone tried to give me a job so I would have the money to "pay attention" and as a result I do not own any rights to Square Enix's Final Fantasy 7**

Chapter 1: Gust of Shadows

The bar was packed tonight, filled to the brim with old men, hard workers, and only a single woman navigated the sweat filled bar. Her hair was long, braided into a single ponytail, wearing a simple black t-shirt, which fitted to her rather well endowed upper body. She wore a flowing dark blue, rough material skirt that reached down to her knees. She had a toned body, not an hour glass figure though well off that enough of the crowd of men's eyes kept following her as she moved through the bar. Most of the men in the bar however, gave her enough room to move as to stay out of her way.

Marlene Wallace was not a woman you messed with. Many out of town travelers learned quickly within their first few nights in Kalm to not grope her. The locals have had a few nights of laughter whenever traveler's stopped in on their way to the Midgar ruins for a salvage run. Some poor sorry soul would try his luck in the bar, and after being dropped within a span of a few seconds from her flurry of blows, Marlene would show the nice men out by throwing them from the front steps.

Many years ago, Marlene and her father, Barret "Bubba" Wallace had come to Kalm in search of a simple life. The years had been perfect to the woman, and slightly in his favor for the old man who now was head of the town's security force. There was a boy Barret had took in to raise alongside Marlene, Denzel had gone had learned the trade of a mechanic, becoming quite the hand at anything you could take a tool to, and after some training from the big gruff man, Denzel also was a scary force to be reckoned with. After all, he was also a fire arms dealer and worked on the big man's gun arm for maintaining it in near perfect shape, and had established himself as a eagle eye shooter with his custom set of handguns.

Tonight was a rather quiet night for Marlene, she moved about her bar, delivering drinks where they were ordered and cleaning up tables for new use. Of course with the chocobo races on tonight it would be packed full with all the gambling, drinking, and disappointed men no matter if they were locals or travelers would not matter to her. Marlene took deep breath before plunging back into the fray, Mugs of beer in hand she fought her way past a pair of singing drunks celebrating their chocobo winning the main race, no doubt lining their pockets with some major gil for the evening. She felt a hand brush over her hip followed by a grunt.

"Sorry Marly." a elder man said as he slid off his stool.

"It's okay Martin, you done for the night?" She asked, tucking a stray strand of her honey brown hair as she placed her hand gently on Martin's shoulder to steady the gentle elder man.

"Yeah, I am not like I was in my younger years. Can't seem to keep up with the younger boys like I used to." He smiled before handing over a small set of coins to the young woman.

"Your fine Martin, tell Julia I say hi, and you have a good night." She smiled, walking the man to the door, seeing him out in safety. This town was like her own family. She barely remembered much of her early childhood. A little bit of life in Midgar, towards the end of it all and the start of her father's journey off into Cosmos only knew what his drive was for. Here in Kalm, she had all she really needed, it was something that she WANTED that was itching at her heart. Something she didn't even know what it was, just that she knew she wanted it.

"Alright fellas." she called out, clapping her hands together a few times to get everyone's attention,

"Time to go home to your wives and families, last call for a drink! Clear out if you are not ordering the Last Call." She grinned wickedly.

The Last Call was a drink she had spent a few years preparing to make on her own, getting the drink made properly took skill, surviving the small shot glass, however, was something else entirely.

"Hey, Manly!" Called out a young male's voice, "I'll take your challenge on!" After she had first introduced the locals to her concoction, only the brave or foolish would order her Last Call. Marlene was a good sport about it and issued a challenge that if you could handle a Last Call, you were giving a night's worth of free drinks. It was safe to say that the house had yet to have the challenge won.

Emerging from the crowd was a cloaked figure, the face covered in what looked like a rider's mask, to protect them from the fierce wind and dust that they seemed to track with every step they took up to the bar.

Marlene took the time to study this figure, clearly a young male, just a head taller than her. He was wearing a grey riders' cloak that seemed to be just painted with dust and grease. His steps were heavy, sounding of hard leather and well practiced footing of someone with serious focus.

The rider took Martin's, now empty seat, and poured himself a glass of water, taking a long and without a single pause drink. Setting the empty glass down he looked over at her. "Well?" He asked, the hint of a smile hidden by all but his voice.

Marlene shook off the stunned silence as she turned to all the men in the bar. "Well?!" She boomed, "Either order or pay up!" She smacked her fists together and almost instantly money was all place on respective places as hardened workers and travelers raced to get out of the barmaid's establishment. With the bar now empty, Marlene strode over to behind the counter as she began to mix up the drink for the man.

"What brings you around these parts?" She asked.

 _She swore she knew his voice_

"Just a scrap deal, I am looking to put a small team together for a Midgar run, but so far no takers for a Sector 3 run." He brushed off the cloak, sending a small cloud of dust into the air

 _Cosmos, she just got the place as clean as she liked it before the rush_

"Oh yeah? Looking at some old Shinra tech?" She commented stirring the mixture around.

"Yeah, you want to help? I could use a good partner out there, and after all I know how well you can handle yourself in the field, Marlene."

 _It couldn't be..._

She turned around to lock eyes with a fierce set of blue eyes and a pearly white smile that soon she was mirroring on her own face. Setting the drink down she squealed in delight to see her brother and long time best friend in her bar. Running over to him she half hugged/ half tackled him as she was overjoyed to see him again.

"When did you get back?" She asked, ruffling his light, mousy brown hair.

"Just now. I figured you would be up for some trouble like always." He grinned. That was always like Denzel, up for adventure at a whim and sweeping her off into some trouble making.

She raised her eyebrows in amusement. "I know I can look after myself, but can you handle real trouble?" She tossed at him a playful grin as she strode back behind the bar.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who got scared of the dark when we were kids." He tossed back.

"Oh? Then you should be able to handle this." Marlene smirked ass she set a small, dark green drink in front of Denzel. "And If you can't, I get a seventy percent cut." His face paled two shades

"But if I can handle it, you got to start calling me 'Boss'." he countered.

"And if you blow chunks in less than a minute. I get your bike." Denzel's face became white like the moon.

"And if I have to do it, so do you." He challenged back.

"Alright," The wicked barmaid grinned as she set a second shot down.

"On three, " She nodded as they both picked up their own shots and held them to their lips.

"One. Two. Three!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Part 1

The redhead had always hated dry places, it meant that there would be a lot of dust-filled gusts that kicked up, it meant to him that there would be a lot of coughing later once he got back to headquarters. Traveling to Kalm hadn't been the issue. Small towns meant relatively light foot work for him, and the food was almost always all homemade.

The problem besides the dust-filled gusts, was that it was damn near impossible to ask around for information without giving anything away that you didn't want to tell the locals.

It was about midday, the sun had been burning his head for the last hour prior to him arriving into the small town. The damned admins had failed to supply his buggy with spare parts to fix it should any issues come up. Shady people as always, must have been a perk he had inherited with the position of an Inquirer. He needed to get to Midgar to locate a very important file, or else his handler would have a behemoth's tit. Gaia, he hated her nagging.

He could never fail to keep his eyes open behind the dark tinted glasses that sat on his narrow face. The redhead's body was slender beneath the suit he wore, his jacket had been tied around his waist while his sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows. His short red hair had been cropped short even though it was obvious that he had wild hair that could never be kept manageable. He walked with obvious cockiness that even a few women who looked his way raised their brows in interest. Slung over his shoulder was what appeared to be a scythe of some measure, although it had such a light look to it that a few people thought it was a mere farming tool.

 _Heh, if they only knew that I had to slaughter my way to get here._

The redhead smirked at the sheer memory of the battles he had to endure to get free, from beasts to nasty bandits, he had cut them down fairly quickly. Up ahead was what appeared to be a gate of some sort, manned by two men who had a ragtag sort of uniform on. They were both armed with auto rifles though, and had them readied, aiming at the young redhead as he approached slowly.

"State your business!" one of the men called out to him.

The young red haired male simply grinned and kept walking towards them, silent as he adjusted the weapon slightly, his hand shifting so that instead he was holding the weapon by his wrist.

"State your business! Or we will fire!" Called out the guard again as the sound of safety's being switched off was caught by the trained ears of the redhead.

That sound made him pause long enough to observe that both men had obviously been trained by someone who was familiar with the weight of a firearm, as their arms didn't even sway in the slightest from holding up their rifles.

"I'm an Inquirer from the WRO. I need a place to rest and some salvage to fix my buggy that has broken down about an hour out of the town's limits." His voice was smooth, like a bourbon drink with just enough ice to give it a cooling effect before the burn of the alcohol

The one guard who had spoke turned to the other, mumbling something that caused the other to take off past the gate, disappearing into the town's inner limits.

"Approach slowly, and drop your weapon." The guard ordered, his gaze trained in on the red head.

Obliging, the Inquirer dropped his scythe before walking towards the guard slowly. Getting closer to the guard, he noticed that it couldn't have been a man more than a few years older than himself. The guard must have noticed this as well, lowering his weapon slowly in complete belief that this young man could not be held as a hostile threat to him, he did the most dangerous he could have done.

He had underestimated an Inquirer.

The redhead snapped, his foot shot out and snuck behind the guard's forward leg, pulling the man's leg out and offsetting the weight. His arms moved quickly, grabbing the rifle from the guard and turning the butt of the weapon up into the man's chin before slamming it into the man's jaw. Once he was sure that the man had been caught off guard his other leg carried him, shifting around the guard in a hip twist as he threw the man to the ground. Pulling the guard's side arm from his hip he had clicked off the safety and had the barrel pressed to the back of the man's head in a second. The checking the simple watch on the guard's wrist he smirked.

The whole blitz attack had been in only three seconds.

He leaned in to whisper into the man's ear a very menacing message.

"Never believe an Inquirer is never a threat." **CHA-CHINK**

The redhead froze as he felt himself being trained in on.

"An never think ya'self tha you sum badass, ya punk. Now back off of Gary 'fore I put another fistful a holes in your sorry pale ass!" Came in a gruff voice behind him.

The red head moved his arms slowly away, holding them up as he stood up slowly, turning to face a rather large, ebony man, with a gun arm pointed right at his head.

"Barret Wallace. Leader of Avalanche. Herald of the Planet. And just the man I was looking for." he grinned.

"Wha the fuck you want?!" the man spat at the ground as the red-haired man took off his glasses.

"You may not remember me, I was just a young infant when you last saw me. The names Jacob. I'm Jessie's son."

Part 2

Marlene awoke on the floor of her bar, The Eight Wonder, with a slight pressure behind her eyes. A sign she knew very well that signified what would happen if she didn't handle herself carefully. She went over what she could remember from last night. The Chocobo races had been on in her bar, so it was packed. Martin had went home. Then there was…..

 **Snooooorrrrreeeeeeeee**

Him. By the sound of his snoring, Denzel was out cold. Looking around her, Marlene looked for a glass of water, she would need that if she planned on getting off this damned floor. Just how many shot's had they had last night? Feeling a slight chill she glanced down at her chest and felt a rush of blood fill her cheeks.

 _She was only in her undergarments!_

Cosmos, for her to be that close to nude, she had to have at least ten shots last night. Sitting up, she felt the sudden assault of a hammer pounding on her skull with the brutality of her old teacher's lessons. Ok, maybe more like at least fifteen. Struggling to her feet, Marlene clutched the counter to hold her steady as she glanced around her bar.

It was a complete mess, the counter itself was full of shot glasses, at least half her stock of clean ones. the tables and booths had still had the mess from last night piled on them. Denzel, of course, was passed out just beside a booth, with only his pants still on, by the grace of Cosmos for that. Marlene spotted her clothes strewn in random places, her boots were by the door, her socks were on one of the ceiling fans. She found her skirt on the counter that allowed people to see into the kitchen and she managed to spot her shirt on the back stairs that lead up to her apartment above the bar.

She found a glass of water and began to drink it slowly, uncaring of who had last used it as she felt the pounding of her skull lessen to a manageable throb. Then setting out to gather up her clothing, careful to not wake up Denzel, at least caring as far as her clothing was concerned, she didn't need her brother seeing her like this, family or no. No man had seen her like this before. A point she was very proud of as she knew a few of her old classmates already had families of their own. Marlene wasn't ready to settle down, either by restlessness or lack of a good man, it didn't matter what people said. She was proud of who she was.

After gathering her clothing, she calmly slipped upstairs to run a cold shower. She always loved cold showers, they felt like the rain. Splashing cold water on her face, Marlene felt herself fully wake up. The grumbling in her stomach telling her that she needed to eat, even if her stomach didn't agree with her. Peeling off her black panties, she slowly climbed into the shiver inducing water. Taking delight in the feeling of the cool water rushing along her skin as she washed away the sweat of yesterday.

 _Going to Midgar huh? Sounds like a good break from this mundane._

She let the thought flicker along her mind before settling into a meditation with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, First up, I m so sorry for the late posting. I meant to have this chapter up last weekend but so many issues got in the way. Including that I came down with a cold. But Never Fear! Anati delivers for those who demand it! I have recovered enough to wrap this chapter up as quickly as I could.**

 **Now onto my dearest readers,**

 **Womble, I swear man, everytime I even so much as hear from you, you make me want to keep at this. I'm thrilled you enjoy jacob's intro. And kicking ideas around with you has always been a blast. *holds up mug of ale* Cheers mate!**

 **And dearest Turk4Life. I am so grateful you took a leap of faith here with Womble to come and read this fic. I work really hard on each chapter to live up to Womble's universe he has crafted ever so detailed and unique. I look forward to you accompanying me on this journey to see where it ends.**

 **Disclaimer, I just bought my first computer, as a result…..I am so poor I do not own any rights to SE or FF7.**

Chapter 3

Shadows to Flakes

"Ouch! Damnit you old black bastard! No need to be so rough with the goods" Jacob groaned with another blow to his gut.

Part 1

"Tell me who you really are! Ya back alleyway rat!" Roared Barret as his fist connected again to the young man's stomach with such force that it made the chair the redhead was cuffed to rock. Jacob still managed to smirk as he spat out a wad of blood on the concrete floor.

"Seriously Barret, my ma hits harder then you. If you need a hearing aid, I'm sure your infamous tech wiz could fix one so that you can still hear past all that SHIT that's blocked your ears." Jacob chuckled again before Barret Wallace's fist came to greet his cheek.

"Holy shit, you ugly black bastard, that one almost hurt." His lime green eyes flashed a dangerous shade that made the battle-hardened gunman tense. His eyes looked not of a defeated man. But of a caged beast, pacing to be let loose. Barret shook his hand before deciding to leave the empty, pale room, save for a single chair which was now occupied by Jacob. Well in reality, you could say he was reserved for the chair, as four pairs of shackles kept him confined to the chair. A single overhead light shined down onto the redhead's seat with a god awful blindness.

"Could you turn the sun, you black brick a' shit?" Jacob's smirk crept across his face much to Barret's dismay. Backing away from the young man, Barret signaled to a wall. Hearing a clicking sound, Jacob noted that he could hear shuffling just beyond the room's walls. The sound was faint, hardly audible, but he could hear it. The gun-armed hero walked past Jacob and out of his field of vision. No matter how he turned his head, the Inquirer could just not seem to figure out where the man disappeared to..

He checked his wrists to see how bad his bodies restriction was. His wrists werent firmly held in place on the chair, as well as that parts of the chair were weakened from age and use.

They had hooded him after he had surrendered, cuffing him before knocking him out. They were quite thorough with making sure he didn't know where he was going to be placed. Jacob blinked at the thought. Wallace must have dealt with many agents in the past before.

 _Oh duh, there were agents labeled as Turks before we intergrated into the WRO as Inquirers. So that must mean the old grizzle bastard had dealings with…_

Having this new revelation, Jacob decided then to fish for what information he could gain and wait it out, grinning in anticipation as he would wait for the burly man to come back for round two.

Part Two

His eyes blinked open, staring at a fan above him spinning slowly. His body felt cramped and confined in the small space he was laying in. Denzel wiped his hair from his face as he sat up, tucking a few strands behind his ear in a vain attempt to control it. His hair was just long enough to reach his eyes, but of course it wasn't long enough to be bound anywhere. There that he was grateful for its length, long enough to hide his eyes behind when he got into one of his moods, but then it was short enough that it never got in the way of his fighting abilities. Then there were days like this, where no matter what he did, he just couldn't control it at all.

He sat up quickly upon hearing a sudden rattling of the pipes, then instantly regretted it as he was hit with such a violent and unrelenting headache that seemed to have the desire to end his sanity.

"Sonofabitch!" He screamed rolling off the small and safe booth and onto the floor. His scream intensified further as the motion jarred his head, provoking the cruel hangover even further as he began to fight to hold back the urge to vomit. This was the behemoth of all hangovers, the war to end all wars. Never again, he thought, never again will I drink anything made by that demonic woman.

The mere thought of Marlene seemed to ease the god awful beating that his brain was enduring. He crawled out and carefully stood, easing himself into full functioning mode again. Surveying the bar he had only one thing to say out loud.

"Damn sis, what the hell happened last night?" He looked around for his shirt, his toned upper body that was riddled in small scars, cress-crossing along various points of his torso.

"And where the hell is my rider's duster?" Okay, make that two things.

"Here it is." Marlene chimed with a slight hint of urgency as she came down the stairs, tossing Denzel his coat.

She was wearing her typical fighting clothing. A tight black tee, her combat boots, and a knee length flowing skirt of durable material. She had a single strap on her right arm for her worn brown leather gloves. When her master had declared there was nothing left to teach her, she was giving those gloves. Denzel knew they meant a lot to her, just as his guns were his pride.

"Speaking of which. You seen Oath and Blood?" He asked Marlene as he threw on the duster. To hell with the shirt, he could always find a new one. She nodded before going into the kitchen and pulling his holster rig out to him.

"Cosmos, Denzel! Whats in your rig that it will be this heavy? I thought you only had two materia?" she cried out, heaving the heavy pack onto the counter.

"I do only have two materia, miss fisticuffs. I need a hell of a lot of ammunition though to keep pouring bullets down. It's not like I have a sword lying around you know!" He chirped at her as he set about pulling the straps out of his pack to set along his body in a way that made reaching for his guns easy and smooth. Blood was armed with a starting Fire materia, while Oath was set to have a Barrier that only had access to the first barrier spell. Checking to see that his boys ran smoothly, Denzel grinned before spinning them in his hands then holstering them. He loved these handguns. He had practiced long and hard to custom make these guns to his tailored style. As he started to pack away a rather large pouch of ammunition, Denzel noticed Marlene was staring at her phone, her face concerned.

"Marl, whats up?" he asked as he tucked his wallet away.

"Dad wants to see us. He says he might need our help over at the security building. He says that a black cat was just dragged in. He only uses that when it's something serious." She looked up at him then back to her phone.

"Okay, well I think we got this." He shrugged slipping on his boots.

"I think you better pack a few more bullets. We're gonna need them." She said as she snapped her phone shut.

Part 3

"Sayuki! Enough!" Barked a snow white haired man. The young girl Sayuki backed away from her opponent. She faced the man and bowed with her weapons to her side.

The man stood with his hands held behind him, his sapphire blue eyes looking on at his 150 students. He smiled slightly at the sight before him. 18 years ago he had dragged himself out of the lifestream, despite that his whole drive and purpose could not be promised for him.

He smiled slightly at the memory.

 _She was…..Is….worth every second of it._

His mind was snapped back to the current time, his students standing in front of him in order of five by ten. He was finding that he was at peace in his heart.

"Dismissed!" He barked in his loud voice that made all the students flinch, well….all but one.

"Honor thy teacher! Honor thy clan! Honor thy Country!" they chanted before leaving.

"Master Feng, may I stay for more lessons?" Young Sayuki asks as she stepped towards him.

With his white hair bound back in a tight ponytail, Lei feng stared at his star student. He was sure that this was the one. That this was indeed the one he had been appointed to teach.

"See to your parents first. We can always meet later. Dismissed." Lei Feng sternly ordered as he turned away from the girl.

Gripping the hilt of his blade, the older man headed towards a set of sliding doors, entering into a training hall. Stepping inside, Feng closed the door behind him before he froze in place, his nostrils flaring as he picked up a scent that did not belong here.

"Come out, trespasser." He growled unsheathing his sword slowly as he strode into the dark hall.

"Is that any way to treat an old comrade?" Said a tall, lean man with wispy graying brown hair. The figure was leaning against a wall, a slim claymore strapped to his back.

"So you're a Headmaster as well as a Commander, huh? And it's quite a name you've made for yourself, Lei Feng." He spat, his voice thick with resentment.

"So you came, Kunsel. I'm glad to see you again. Vincent should be here with that update you want for the intel." Lei Feng sheathed his sword and took a few steps towards the aged warrior, his hand out in greeting. The brunette took it firmly, grasping with raw strength.

Smiling, Lei Feng simply added. "And to you, old friend, my name is Volk."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Coming Storm**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Flakes To Flurries**

 **WHEW! I thought i'd never get this chapter done! I have been so swamped lately that IU'm amazed I even found the time to sit down at all to do this! Hehehe, well...Anyways!**

 **I do not own any rights to FF7 or anything of SE. As I am a poor poor man cries however, I shall be playing the FF7 remake when it debuts! Now on to the chapter! WEEEEEE! flies off superman style***

 **Part 1**

Standing in the training hall, Volk smiled at his old comrade, his thoughts tracing back over the years to when his face was still young and his life was much darker.

"Kunsel, would you care to join me for some sake? I made it myself." He offered in good standing.

"What," Kunsel snarled with a sudden disgust apparent on his face. "You planning to kill me with that shit? I remember when you tried treating me a bottle on your wedding night! Even Reno wouldn't touch that shit!"

Volk took the jab in good humor as he rolled his eyes before walking towards the center of the desolate and empty training hall. The sun had been setting and the light that was cast past the paper screens of Volk's hall threw off a bloody glow.

"Still know how to swing a sword, or is that piece of shit at your hip just for show?" Kunsel shot from behind Volk.

After he had been purged of his enhancements by the lifestream, Lei feng had spent the past few years trying to train his body towards something of similar capabilities. While he wasn't as strong as he used to be, He was still more then a match for the beasts that roamed Gaia. While he had a split delay of reaction to him, Lei was still able to turn with the swing. Kunsel's claymore passed over his crouched body, shaving off small pieces of his bound, white ponytail, which sent the white haired swordsman's hair free into a long curtain that fell around his head. Volk had drawn his blade within half a second while taking several steps back from Kunsel.

"I see your getting slow in your age, _Turk."_ Kunsel sneered.

"Havent been a Turk in a long time, Ex-Solider. But if your looking for a fight, I still draw breath." Volk smirked a rather cocky grin before he took another step and vanished in a split second, disappearing from the bulkier swordsman's view.

Kunsel turned on the instinct of his training on pin point speed and accuracy, ready to face a back attack.

"Alright you bastard, I'm ready for ya-" He was interrupted by the feel of a point of a blade pressed lightly to the back of his neck.

"Well over a decade, and yet you still have not been training. Even now, you lack your old discipline." came a chilled voice, devoid of any warm that once was in the ex-Turk's voice

"I know you miss her. I know your on your last leg. I know you rarely sleep. Kunsel, let the bitterness go. We are all trying to find her." The blade remained pressed to Kunsel's neck.

"Now will you sheath your sword and actually try to be reasonable? We have been friends for a long time you know." Volk kept his hands steady, the tip just light to the sensitive skin of his old friend's neck.

"Feh!" Spat Kunsel as he sheathed the claymore and started for the door.

"Kunsel, STOP!" Roared the elder swordsman as he let loose his Time materia, freezing the stubborn brown haired man in his tracks.

"Damnit all the Gaia, you just don't know when you back down, do you, you old bastard? You should know by now that I'm a determined old fuck when I aim to help out my pack mates. And right now you need some actual rest." He stated, sheathing his katana as he stared into the eyes of his old comrade.

"Vincent should be here at nightfall. And I know the Queen would love the chance to see you. You haven't really stopped by to see her since she had taken up ruling. Though neither has Zack, for which I am quiet irked by. Even if he was an improper teacher, he is still our friend and should have stopped by for a visit."

Volk sat in front of the now frozen Kunsel, his legs tucked underneath his body as he stared up at his much irritated comrade.

"She...I mean we that is, have missed you. As it has been we have become greatly worried about your neverending pace. Just for one night Kunsel, please get some rest and relax. I promise you-" He started before being interuppted be a sliding screen door as a dark, moody looking man stepped into the hall. His skin was pale white, his hair a midnight black. Donned in a rather well looking suit with only a small gauntlet on his hand and a crimson scarf snug around his neck, Vincent Valentine had not aged a day in the past two decades. The head of Inquirers had kept himself well groomed, much to many dismay as the work he took on.

"I have a lead, on both of your subjects Volk." He said not even acdknowledging the other swordsmen in the room before walking closer as he drew from his pocket a folder of sealed documents and placed in between the trio.

"She has been spotted outside the marshlands. I think she may finally be heading to the only place she has left to go." He added, tucking a strand of charcoal hair out of his face.

"Wwwwhhheeeeerrrreeeeee iiisss sshhee going?" Asked Kunsel, now that the effects of Volk's Stop were wearing off.

"It seems she is heading home...to Midgar." Finished Vincent.

 **Part 2**

"Where is my father?" Marlene snapped at the nearest guard who seemed to be at the wrong place, wrong time. Denzel cringed for the poor man that Marlene had been chewing out for the past half hour at the entrance of the Kalm Security Bureau.

Having arrived only an hour ago, the duo were shocked that they were denied entrance on some "WRO authority figure's orders."

Apparently there was some big wig here that had the brass to take charge of the compound. This had set off the young barmaid to no end, as she was known for having a temper that was fierce once it was unleashed. Denzel had the sense to stay a few meters away, lest she pick a fight with him on grounds of the bar.

Almost as if she could read his mind, once the thought had entered into his head, Marlene Wallace's head turned slowly towards him with such an eerie vibe that made his spine grow cold with a rush of fear before she began to charge at him with such malice and anger.

Many had never had to see this side of the woman, as her kind and cheerful disposition seemed to always be out to interact with much of the world. But having been in the field with Marlene many times, Denzel knew much that the woman was in fact a berserker at her nature. With all of that wrath coming towards him, Denzel made the only call he could even think of that would ensure everyones' safety.

He turned and started running like Ifirit itself was at his heels.

"Everyone! Get outta the way!" He screamed, tearing down the road as he tried to prevent any further mayhem from being caused by her wrath. Though it was only two blocks that he got before they both heard something that sounded like an explosion coming from the building behind them.

The sound had pulled Marlene from connecting her fist to the side of Denzel's skull, sending her careening to a stop just inches from the young man as she turned her head back with such raw speed and force it was amazing she didn't give herself whiplash. As she turned around to look towards the source of the sound, Marlene felt her heart drop down into her stomach.

Without so much as a word, Denzel was by her side, guns drawn and safeties off. Without so much as a glance to each other, they took off at a matched pace to the building that housed their father. They were both braced for a fight with the sight they saw as one thing was plain to see.

From the KalmSec headquarters...

Was fire and smoke.

 **Part 3**

Jacob opened a bleary eye when he felt the building shake. He noticed immediately that the room was in complete darkness and there was a slight draft coming into the room, which told him that there was a door open. Sounds of gunfire and panicked shouting told him two things. That the place was under attack, and it was his shot to snoop around.

Quickly checking his bindings again, Jacob tested to see if they had been adjusted at all in strength. Upon seeing that they indeed hadn't he let out a sigh. He really hated doing this, but his mentor had told him that it was important he knew this skill. But it always made him uncomfortable.

" _Look, when you can afford it, there are other forms of comfort at can come for people like us."_

Those words were only of a few that his primary mentor had ever said to him, as the bald man practically never spoke unless it was a few words.

Sighing, knowing exactly he had no choice in the matter as no one was likely to let him out. Jacob twisted his wrist till a loud POP sound echoed throughout the small room. Upon dislocating his wrist, he slid his hand free only to then pop it back into place. He hissed back the stream of insults he had boiling in his blood to repeat the process again on his other hand. With both his hands freed, He began to work on getting his legs loose, knowing that he didn't have long till someone was bound to come in.

Sure enough, a security personal member with what appeared to be in full military armor came into the room, gun drawn onto the redhead.

"Don't move!" He barked at the still bound man. Those words were soooo cliché to Jacob, he hated hearing them like some old spy flick he used to watch as a kid.

As the guard began to step towards the Inquirer, Jacob began to slow his breathing, knowing he needed to time this just right for it to even have a chance to work.

 _Ten Feet...Five Feet...NOW!_

Snapping his jaw shut and throwing with his back with as much force as he could, Jacob sent the chair tumbling backwards and managed to get the palm of his hands to the ground. Turning with his hips, he swung the only weapon he had, which was the chair that half his body was still bound to, towards the guard. Nothing could have shook the man more then seeing the prisoner bring that heavy wooden chair down on top of his head.

CRACK! CRUNCH!

The shattering of wood and bone was a reward unto its own for Jacob, as his legs were free and the guard was dead. Scooping up the mans assault rifle and a few mags, he wiped his sweaty face.

"Right, Time to go see where the party's at." He grinned devilishly.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD HELLO GANG! GUESS WHOS BACK!? Sorry its taking me so long guys to post. And I mean it! *bows rapidly* I am so sorry. I don't mean to sound like I forgot about the story! I could never! Anyways, I am trying really hard to extend the chapters for...reasons. ;) and I promise to try to post again much sooner! But anyways! Womble my friend! Kicking ideas around with you has always been fun. I enjoy it thoroughly and hope you do as well! I am your slave as to your stories and takes with the magnificent red head you have given life to. Always is fun kicking around a certain OC and ideas for them. I am forever your fanfic thrall lol. Type zero has been a blast, though I don't play it as often as I should lol but with everything going on. I just figured I'd give you the credit your long overdue.**

 **Anyways, I am so poor lately I cant even have common *cents * ;) as such I do not own anything of SE or FF7 within legal rights. Now onto the most epic chapter so far!**

 **Cresent Peak**

Chapter 5

 **Part 1**

Gunpowder and blood were the first things that flooded his senses. Then there were the horrible screams of agony and dying men all around him. Jacob tucked himself up against the corner of the hallway, the rifle in his hands seemed to carry no weight to it. He took a look down the next hall, holding back the bile that was rising up in from his stomach. Even with all of the battles he had waged, the lives he had taken in his four years as an Inquirer, noting seemed to compare to the raw amount of carnage he was seeing. There was blood splattered all over the walls and ceiling, bodies of what he assumed to be the men of KalmSec strewn in unnatural positions, some were missing chunks of flesh, others were missing at least half of their bodies in what appeared to be ripped apart amongst the chaos. He could still hear sounds of a losing battle as men were screaming of monsters over gunfire.

Rounding the corner, Jacob proceeded with an Inquirers' best used tool.

 _Caution_

He crept carefully, trying to not breath in the foul stench of death and destruction that seemed to surround him. Rifle raised and ready with a well trained marksman, the red-haired got a chill up his spine as he heard a groan from up ahead.

He felt his blood surge to his feet as a chill swept over him as a soldier rounded the corner from up ahead. A sense of relief went through Jacob that was short lived as he noticed the biggest detail as the man turned to him, missing half of his face.

"RAAAAGGGGHHHH!" It cried at Jacob as it began to lunge towards him.

 _POP! POP POP!_

Jacob reacted solely on instinct of his training, placing three rounds all through the skull of the crazed soldier, dropping him to the ground with expert aim.

"The hell is going on around here?" He pondered to himself as he began to step over the bodies.

Reaching the end of the hall, Jacob looked to his left, seeing a complete empty hall with the words ARMORY painted over a door. As he began to head toward the armory, a single sound from behind made him freeze.

"RAgh?!"

Looking over his shoulder, Jacob swore he could hear his mother giving him a lecture for taking such a ridiculous job like his father. As he gazed back, he could count a full halfway of at least fifteen of the same type of creature as he had just put down, all with some gruesome wounds that would have killed any mortal man.

 _Is that one missing all his internal organs?_

His eyes widen as all the pairs of blazing orange eyes looked at him, one even dropped a human arm it had been devouring.

"Ah, Fu'ck me." He said dropping the gun and taking off down the hall, towards the armory and hopefully safety of some sort.

"ZOMBIEEEESSSS!? ARE YA' FU'CKIN KIDDIN MEEE!?" He roared as he ran, practically screaming.

The armory door opened up, with only darkness pouring out. There was a soft **"clink"** sound and a whirring of a machine of some kind.

"KID! Get yer' ass ta the ground!" Came a gruff voice in a warning.

Jacob took a short burst of speed before dropping down to slide to the door on his thigh as bullets began to rain over his head, shredding the creatures to pulp.

The moment the red head was inside the room, the gunfire stopped and the door slammed shut with a bolting sound sliding and locking the door. Leaving Jacob in total darkness.

"Kid, ya aiight?" a gruff voice sounded as Jacob felt a big bear size hand touch his arm.

"They didn't knick ya did they? Cuz imma be sorry ta say, im outta antidotes. Now wheres da damn light?" the sound of shuffling before a bright light seemed to blind the Inquirer.

"Ah Fuck. Jus you." The big man groaned in a mild case of annoyance before turning away and checking one of the many shelves of weapons and munitions.

"Ya good?" he asked as Jacob began to stand up. "Great, now ya can get off ya pale ass and give me a hand with this." he grunted and gestured to a big case title "Wallace Customs".

"Yeah yeah, old ass fart." Jacob grumbled as he was still in Barret's debt for saving his skin. Each of the men grabbed a side of the case, lifting and placing the heavy thing onto a nearby bench.

"Damn man! What you packing? Bahamut's shits?" Jacob huffed before something gleamed to his right just out of the light.

"Kid, I had this case built in case of a time like this. It's got some of my old gear in here." The old leader had a hint of embarrassment as he stared at the technological lock that was in place.

"Now wha' was tha code that gurl put on this damned thing?" he frowned at the number pad, scratching the back of his shaved head.

Jacob slung his treasured weapon, his scythe, over his back as he pushed the black man out of his way, punching in a code that activated the box's charge, then a second code that released the locking mechanism, revealing a cache of some type of large mechanical arm, half of the crate filled with belts of rounds, and some different colored orbs, if only a handful.

"You finally learned how to use materia?" Jacob grinned at the ebony bear.

"Fuck nah, Just yer ma would equip meh with some basic shit she thought wouldn't take a chocobo to use." It may have been the dim light, it may have been the beating from earlier, or it may have been the fact he was starving. But it seemed to Jacob that the big man was….embarrassed? Was he really blushing?

"Gimme your arm." Jacob groaned, grateful for once the times his mother dragged him into her department.

The big man frowned at first until he saw the red head picking up the tools and arm, then tied his hair back with a strap of cloth he found in the chest. The for just a split second, he was able to see past the image of the boy's father that he despised and see the mother that was like his own daughter.

"Ah fuck." he groaned, giving up his gun arm to the red head.

"Better not fuck with anything." he growled stubbornly.

Jacob set to work, taking only a minute to look over the parts and see how they linked with one another, then began to work in a single minded focus that Barret not only realize he had been telling the truth of being Jess's kid, but how much of an ass he had been to the kid.

"Hey….kid." He said quietly.

"What you black shit? Wanna talk shit now? You gonna fuck my focus up." Jacob snapped

"Aye, fuck you, ya pale ass fucka!" Barret jabbed verbally at the young Inquirer.

"This what ya do when you ask fer help, ya shitty shit!?" Jacob growled.

"Dis what I do when some pale little shit whos running away from a fight tries ta act like a man!"

"Says the one who was hiding in a closet like a scared lil dark pussy!"

The men had begun to yell so loud that the banging on the door grew to become so loud and hard that it seemed to threaten to break the bolts and locks that held it in place. That seemed to shut them the hell up long enough to remember what was on the other side of the door.

"Where are we? Basement?" Jacob asked as he set back to work.

"Tha third floor of the basement. You got a plan er sumthin?" Barret responded.

"My weapon doesn't have any slots for materia, which ones do you know how to use the most?" Jacob asked as he finished securing the older gun arm onto Barret before he began to start feeding the arm with ammo from the crate.

"Hardly. Kid, I don't even know how ta 'quip it." he muttered gruffly.

"You telling me that a member of the band of heroes who saved the planet over twenty years ago, doesn't even know how to EQUIP materia?! How tha blue balls of HADES have you survived this long?" Jacob groaned, his voice filled with frustration.

"Kid, when ya reach my age, ya jus be grateful ya still living." Barret grumbled as he checked the arm over to make sure it was fully functional. Seeing that it was all up to snuff, Barret had no other choice but to acknowledge the boy's talents were just like his mothers when she was his age.

Barret walked over to the bolted door, the banging on it getting harder when he placed a hand on the door.

"This wasn't your plan, kid? You didn't have a hand in dis shit? These people are good, they been good to me. This shouldn't be happening to them." Barret frowned with scorn and a hint of sadness.

Jacob walked over, placing a hand on the big man's tattooed arm.

"Barret, I never wanted to hurt anyone here. It's not part of the job, and the WRO would never let a town under your protection be authorized for something like this. And that's just the red tape side of things. The morality would even make us Inquirers very upset with the organization enough to wreck they feckin shit up. The Head of Inquiry himself would be extremely displeased with the organization, and that's putting it lightly after you guys have done so much." Jacob smiled a small toothy grin to the big man as he eyed the wall for a second.

"They would? Your boss thinks that highly of meh? Who is he?" Barret asked in disbelief.

Jacob was checking boxes, looking for some kind of explosives. When he paused to look at the ebony bear of a man.

"You may remember him, Vincent Valentine ring a bell?"

 **Part 2**

"Denzel, Barrier, NOW!" Marlene screamed over the roar of gunfire and blood curdling screams.

Things had appeared to be far worse than the duo feared, for once they managed to get back to the KalmSec HQ, it appeared to be a warzone as people ran screaming from the nearby houses towards the city limits and what appeared to be a makeshift perimeter was set up in the streets around the compound. However it didn't appear to be to keep people out, but rather in as the pair showed up spotting soldiers hunkered into their fortifications.

The pair had split up to get info from two people who seemed to be in charge and shouting orders over the screaming pandemonium only to join back up the following moments. There apparently had been a rather large explosion from the upper levels of the compound, followed by a flood of monsters that descended from the top floor. No one knew where they had come from but one thing was clear, KalmSec was getting slaughtered inside. Worse still was the reports that there had been a creature just two hours ago that had been killing residents near the sewers of the town. KalmSec had a squad sent to deal with the creature, but they had yet to report back. Marlene and Denzel both stated that they would take care of it while the men held the line to make sure nothing else got loose into the city before taking off together to go track down the beast.

They were not disappointed with their search.

They had just spot the sewer entrance when the ground shook around them followed by a mighty roar from above. Denzel was quick on the draw as Marlene had slipped on her gloves on the way over, his guns were up aiming along the rooftops before the ground tremble as a beast landed in front of them with another mighty roar.

It was huge, even by the standards of anything the duo had faced in their own little adventures. It's four legged appearance gave it a rather intimidating presence as its lower half was a blood red-

 _No…that is blood, not coloring._

Denzel was appalled be the creature, it looked as it had laid in so much blood and some of it was so fresh it dripped off the beasts coat. Its paws were the size of the gunman's torso easily, the legs looked to be as tall as up to his neck, is coat was a midnight black, with spike that ran along its spine down to its tail that was barbed with a vicious looking tip. Its eyes were a glaring neon green that seemed to be filled with such raw hatred and anger. But its fangs….

 _Is that….a skull?_

Denzel took notice of the beasts fangs, though they were more like tusks with their length seeming to nearly graze the ground, yellowed with age and stained in blood that had yet to dry. They also had a jagged marks that ran along the edges, almost like the Swordbreaker model he had turned down in making.

"Denzel! Barrier! FUCKING NOW!" Marlene screamed as she charged the beast head on.

Denzel had barely manage to cast the spell in time before she began to move into her pace. They were going to have to try the starting tactic against an enemy this size. As Marlene went head on with the beast, Denzel let his body go slack as he felt himself lean left with gravity before turning and flowing with the small force to give him a slight boost in speed as he began to circle around the creature, letting off timed shots of suppression upon the creature that seemed to hardly affect it.

With its primary concern being the young woman charging it, the Beast ignored all of Denzel's attacks, lashing out with a vicious looking claw to swipe at the martial artist. Marlene vaulted over the paw, swinging with as much force as she could muster into her leg as it came crashing down on the creatures' skull, knocking its head down and burying its fangs deep into the ground. Marlene cried out with a burst of pain as it felt like she had just kick a solid block of cement before she grounded down on the pain. Following up her attack with a spin the moment she landed, Marlene applied an even greater amount of force into her other leg, sending the heel into the side of the creatures head with enough force to send it flying sideways and crashing into a nearby house.

"Denzel!" She cried as she fell to her knees, it felt like both her legs were broken and she couldn't hold herself up.

Rushing forward, his eyes on the billowing dust cloud that was now unfurling from the collapsed house, Denzel knelt down to her side, checking over his sister's legs without a word being passed between the two. The pair had always been in such a sync that words with each other on the battlefield that they could move and act as one unit. He knew from the force and her cries that something had gone wrong.

"Nothing's broken, but your tender and nearly ripped a muscle with those kicks. I think my Barrier spell is what kept you from getting that bad of a whiplash effect." He said reaching into his pack to pull out a small blue potion.

Marlene nodded before slamming the drink and with Denzel's help, got back to her feet.

"Well…..at least its dead." She replied solemnly

"All those people…." She let a small tear fall for the creatures victims.

"Marlene…..There's nothing we can do for them. Right now all that matters is its dead and can't hurt-" Denzel was cut off by a loud roar as the wreckage of the demolished house stirred as the creature emerged from the wreckage, clearly unharmed in the slightest.

"Damnit." Denzel growled as he felt Marlene shift to take her weight off of him and take up a stance again.

"Ready for this?" She asked, wiping her tear streak off her cheek and tensed up her gloved fists.

Denzel nodded as he popped out the empty clips, refreshing his guns with new ones as he powered up his Fire Materia.

"I got enough for three Fires Marl, We better end this as quickly as we can. I think brute strength won't be enough for that. You think you can set it up for a Topside?" He asked, referring to her Limit Break.

"That won't be hard, You thinking Jackpot?" she asked, referring to his.

His grin shone brightly next to her.

"Yeah, I think it's time I make you work for that bike." He smiled at her as the beast roared at them, charging forward with hate filled malice.

Denzel countered with moving on the fly, his bullets flying and bouncing off the creatures hide with small sparks. Marlene moved in opposition, making the beast choose between its prey.

It went after the most annoying one, Denzel. It leapt with surprising agility, Denzel was lucky to step out of its reach, but not the force as he was knocked away into a wall with enough force to leave him gasping for air. He looked up in time to see the beast with its massive claw raised, ready to end him before it paused, its eyes widening comically in what appeared to be surprise as he heard.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" from a blood filled screech as the creature was plucked by its tail. Marlene gripped the beasts tail and swung with raw force and her berserk fueled anger to send it up into the air, then into the ground onto the ground, crashing it and hearing a loud **SNAP** as the force caused it's spikes to break off painfully.

Marlene then rushed it, kicking the creature's ribs hard enough that another snap was sent out, echoing the streets as it roared even more in pain and was rolled onto its stomach. There was a sudden flash of red filled colors around Marlene as she rushed up to its head. She gripped a fang in each hand and grunted with anger before that was a massive crack that cried out to the skies as she ripped its fangs from its head, taking one and slamming it through the roof of its mouth and through its lower jaw before she tossed the other fang to the side.

Marlene leapt high into the air, flipping and bringing her full force to bear as she brought her heel down onto the fang, ripping a huge hole into the creatures maw. Landing she growled, her fist lighting up and wrapped in flames as she crouched down only to rise with her full might, delivering a blazing uppercut to the creatures jaw with enough force to send it back onto it's back, stomach exposed.

Denzel took the opportunity to put some room between him and the wall behind him as he began the full sprint up towards the wall, his feet carrying him as he managed to get a full five steps up the wall before pushing off with as much force as he could muster. Spinning in midair, he turned, guns drawn and the barrels angled off one another as the materia glowed with his coming joint attack.

"Eat this!" He roared as he glowed with the same reddish light before pulling both triggers. A single bolt of fiery energy shot down, hitting the beast in full impact and force as it cried out in pain and agony before going silent as he landed on the other side, panting with exhaustion.

Marlene felt her entire body was like a flan, she was shaking from exhaustion and pin as Denzel's protection spell wore off. Looking at the remains of the creature to her partner, Marlene could see a smile on the brown haired gunner's face. This was a very tough fight for the two of them, but one thing seemed to be off. They had never seen or heard of one like this before.

Marlene limped over and picked up the leftover fang, tucking it in a strap on her belt for larger pieces of loot as she loot to Denzel, smiling with their victory before it was demolished by a more pressing concern.

There was gunfire erupting from the HQ.

The duo exchanged glances before trudging off back to HQ.

 **Part 3**

"VALENTINE?!" Roared Barret viciously.

"Hmm….yeah, Man's distant from all of us, but I was tasked with recovering data file from Midgar. So I was on my way there when my buggy broke down outside of Kalm. Ya know?" Jacob ignored the sudden outrage as he found some explosive charges and a few parts before setting to work with trying to rig up a device to release a controlled blast.

Barret Wallace did something then that most people never got to see in their lifetimes.

He went silent.

"What? You two have issues or something?" Jacob asked casually.

Barret didn't respond.

"Is this about my aunt? I mean this whole thing is like one big surrogate family I guess." Jacob shrugged. He never really asked about the old history of his mother or father. Or anyone really, it was all too depressing for him to hear people's stories. He lived for the now, in the moment. His time spent with his trainers taught him though that something that had split the family had happened and that it was tied to Vincent somehow.

"Look big guy, we need to focus on getting out first. We can figure out the details later, but fer now. This'll do the trick." He smirked holding up a small explosive rigged device.

Barret just stared at him with a sudden rage filled look.

"Oi, you want out, we go out the fun way. I blow the door out, clearing a small path. "en you go on out, mowin 'em things down with your arm right there." He suggested as if Wallace didn't have any idea what the plan was suppose to be.

"They're not things….they're people…they're MY people." Barret said suddenly, his voice filled with a mixture of anger and sorrow.

Jacob didn't know how to respond to the remark, so went about setting the charge on the door. Barret activated his arm, the mechanisms whirring up and releasing the safeties as he stepped back.

"Kid." he said.

"Yeah?" Jacob responded

"Stay behind me."

Jacob blew the charge and the man charged out, screaming as the bullets streamed out into the hall in a torrent of light and smoke.

There was something in the way Barret moved. In the darkness, Jacob wasn't sure if he could see it, but it looked as if the man was doing something he had never heard of the AVALANCHE leader doing…..

The man looked to be crying.

Jacob moved, behind Barret, his scythe drawn and covering their sides as Barret continued to mow their way out, carving a way through the hall with only gunfire and his screams of emotional charged pain as music for the two.

 **Part 4**

It took the pair to limp their way back to the sounds of what had to be war going on at the HQ. But what they saw could not have prepared them for such madness that awaited. They had to take into account everything they saw and it made the whole situation apparent.

First, there were people shuffling out of the building with fatal injuries. Second, there were the same kinds of people that had made their way across the fortifications. Third, they were EATING the soldiers.

Denzel didn't even hesitate as he drew Blood, firing rounds that went through the seemingly undead people, only for them to not even react to the injury. Denzel hated having to do this to people that just last night were in Marlene's bar, but he had no choice as he started firing rounds into the heads of the inflicted people.

Marlene couldn't hold back the pain in her heart seeing all the people she knew dying and suffering as the tears began to flow. She went to take a step back as if to turn away from the destruction only for the pain to increase as she caught sight of the worst bit of carnage. Lying in the street, blood flowing like a river, was Martin, the elderly man Marlene had seen just less than twelve hours ago, with his throat ripped out and a side of his face ripped to shreds. It was the final piece that needed to push Marlene into full blown rage.

She leapt past the barriers and into the flood of undead, her body moving like a force of destructive nature as bones and skulls were crushed as she lead the charge back into the compound, her cries of anger filled the place and giving many soldiers a fresh wave of energy at seeing their leader's daughter deep in the fray.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Cried Denzel as he reloaded Blood and drew Oath.

"We took a vow to protect Kalm! NOW CHARGE!" He bellowed, leaping in and following the young martial artist, carving an even bigger pathway for the other soldiers to follow.

It was the motion that flowed with the dynamic duo, bullets and limbs flying, that had giving the men hope to push back in, even fleeing civilians seemed to snatch up weapons of the dead to join in the fight to retake the compound and avenge the fallen victims.

It was at the central lobby that the fighting was at its worst, with more of the shuffling corpses seeming to come from many different rooms at such a frightening rate that the group had to hold their ground in trying to retake. But it was over the roar of gunfire that they heard a scream that seemed to echo alongside Marlene's as the mob was cut to bits on the other side of the lobby, sudden flashes of red and fire seemed to dance among the shuffling onslaught as it appeared there were still people alive inside the building, fighting their way up from the basement.

Denzel and Marlene focused on the threat of the inflicted undead. Motions of battle furious and intense as the group fought of their home and their people.

As the dust settled, the smoke cleared, and the smell of the dead rose. Marlene's heart was lightened by the sight of the one other person she cherished alive and unharmed.

"PAPA!" She yelled for joy, charging the Barret and wrapping her arms around the big man in joy and relief that he was okay.

Denzel locked eyes with his surrogate father for only a brief second to exchange looks of relief that they were all okay, before he noticed the redhead wielding a blood soaked scythe leaning against the wall looking tired as hell.

"You okay?" He asked walking over to the shabby looking young man.

Jacob looked up at the questioning male. He was defiantly older than him and carried himself like a man of purpose would. Jacob extended a hand and let out a wheezy introduction.

"Jacob's ma name." he wheezed at the brown haired gunner.

"Denzel. Come on, I'll get you something to drink. You look like you could use it." Denzel heaved the young redhead to stand at full feet before looking back at Marlene. With everything that had gone wrong so far today, it was easy on his heart to see her safe and some-what relieved to be with her dad again.

As the group began to take count of the dead and catch their breath. A sudden crash came from the center of the building as a figure crashed into the ground. It was a figure cloaked in red and black. Wings of a demon and eyes of anger that glared an angry crimson.

Another figure landed in pursuit, his hair long, black, and swept back. A rather large Buster sword in one hand, wielded with ease for someone who had been accustomed to it. Barrets jaw drop at the entrance of the two figures, but he had only one word to say as he took in the buster-wielding entity.

"Zack?"

The figure turned back, a playful smile on his face as he let down the big man.

"Not quite, Names Angeal. Mind helping me with this one? Seems to be the source of all the trouble and mayhem here." the man answered

The red and black clad demon's eyes narrowed in hatred as it lunged towards the new arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Okay gang, so happy holidays to you all! I'm glad im able to squeeze this in before the new years! I know a lot of my writing style has gone back and forth. I apologize. I'm usually writing at the drop of a hat and haven't taken much time to edit out my chapters. Here soon after the new years I will be doing that though! Other notes. I will be posting another chapter for The Coming Storm, however it will not be canon. Its just going to be a little extra chapter for giggles. I bet your wondering what the deal is with Jacob? Well here you will soon see. Now on with the show!**

 **I do not own any rights to SE or FF7.**

 **Flurries to Shades**

 **Part One**

Anyone who was looking into the darkened training hall would think the place was empty, with the lack of light and people occupying it for use. The candles had long since been burnt out and the moon itself was tucked away neatly behind some clouds. However, a keen eye could see that standing in the inky blackness was a single man. His rather tall, lean frame stood in absolute stillness with a Bokken, or wooden sword, resting comfortable in his hands. The figure's long white hair was tied in a rather neat lower ponytail, as a habit that had been long in use for him. Volk had tried a peaceful way to coax Kunsel to rest, now instead he had no other choice but through these rather brutal training regiments he had been saving for a rather tricky student of his. Volk was in total darkness, both with the lights extinguished and the fact he had blindfolded himself.

Despite the fact he had all of his mako purged from his body, the old swordsman had managed to train his form to nearly, just nearly, peak of what he used to be. His hearing was again as sharp as it used to be, enough that he could hear Kunsel breathing from up in the rafters. The white haired swordsman let a tiny hint of a smile dance along his lips as he felt the air shift in the slightest.

 _He's about to strike…NOW!_

Volk had turned along with the airflow that had marked the Ex-Soldier's geared up swing, shifting to a side step as he heard the audible **Chunk** sound of Kunsel burying his claymore into the training floor. This had brought forth a rather large amount of irritation from the Wutain that was shown through the amount of force applied to the finishing blow to the chest, knocking Kunsel back several feet and onto his back as a loud audible crinkling sound was heard. Volk stepped forward, removing the blindfold as he crouched low to the graying brunette.

"I trust you have had enough of getting your ass beaten around my hall. You have three ribs splintered already and several muscles threatening to rip. I suggest you take your time to rest tonight my friend, and apply treatment. Or I can summon some of the healers here to treat you?" Volk offered the assistance he already knew would be denied as Kunsel forced himself back up to his feet.

"Feh. I'm fine. Another round. Come on!" Kunsel roared as he tried to bring an overhead swing down onto Volk but collapsed with more crinkling and a soft cracking sound that seemed to come from his ribs. "You fucker! You said you gave up your Materia!" he spat at the white haired man before falling unconscious.

Volk stood , his tall frame looming over his friend, remembering what Vincent had first told him upon returning from the Lifestream after those two long years. Kunsel had left everyone in the dark with his sudden departure and the lack of communication with anyone. Within a few months, it all clicked with the brighter minds of the group that Kunsel was off looking for Her, Cissnei. With the world saved finally, Kunsel had taken off the first chance he could, only to check in with any news anyone had heard of her. There were a few that he had avoided speaking to with the years going on. It had gotten so bad with Kunsel's restless pursuit for his lover that his temper had snapped and made others recoil as well. It was hard enough to get the man to attend the weddings of several. Volk smiled softly as he turned to summon a few Healers to tend to Kunsel, leaving him the in hands of very capable and skilled users of the new treatments that had been developed by a very kind soul with a rather unnatural fondness for pink.

At the thought of weddings of past, Volk tucked a white strand of hair behind his left ear, playing with the piercing that was on his lobe of a flower. Letting his finger play over its cool surface, Volk let off a rare smile, his face showing the amount of happiness that swelled in his heart at the very thought of her. His Lotus, his lover, his wife. Walking along the dimly lit stone paths that not another soul was seen. Volk started to wander around his small complex. He had chosen a rather small complex upon being appointed as Councilor of War, for reasons that he had picked a place just outside the royal palace of Her Majesty. He wanted to be close at hand should she require his assistance for anything, being able to respond within the hour.

"You reflecting again?" A calm voice asked from the shadows. The clouds moved to let the full moon show, revealing Vincent standing, gazing up at the stars as if he was counting them.

Lei let a small smile stay on his face as he walked over to the Head of Inquires. A long time ago they had been something close to rivals, if only for a few brief months. Now, Lei Feng was probably one of the lucky ones Vincent called 'Friend'.

"Well, it has been a very long time you know, Valentine. May I join you?" He asked, not wanting to interrupt the silent one of his friends. The dark haired gunman nodded, knowing what was needed to be discussed.

"I have made a call, if you wanted to know, to Cid. I figured the Fleet Admiral could actually help us out by issuing an order for his fastest pilot to provide transport." Vincent folded his arms across his thin frame.

"I see. Kunsel should be out till sunrise, even with his enhancements. I made sure he will be getting some much needed rest." Lei nodded to Vincent as he stood next to the man.

Vincent turned to look at the white haired swordsman, his eyes a slight flash of reddish hue, his face devoid of all emotion. "Volk, Cissnei has been off even my radar for over two decades. This may be the only chance we get to catch her before she disappears again. Even with all my knowledge of Chaos, it was near impossible to track her. This was pure luck for us. I suggest we take it."

Lei took the information in, processing it quickly before speaking. "Tell me Vincent, do you think she's gained control of the demon?" Vincent turned and looked at the ex-Turk. "I had thought you would ask me that. I believe she may have found a way to suppress its raw power. The fact there hasn't been a single settlement destroyed means she's at least kept it away from populations. I don't have any more data to give a response. Though any sightings of Chaos has turned up only dead ends. We've never been able to catch her off guard. In fact I think she let herself be seen to let us know she's still alive."

Lei smiled at the moment the reformed intelligence assassins were having. Despite the fact both of the men had worked in different fields at different times, they were still able to come to the same conclusions together.

"I need to speak to the Queen, to let her know I'm coming with you. Would you mind watching over Kunsel?" Lei asked as he started for the stables. He was pretty sure there was a chocobo or two still fully rested.

"Volk. Are you sure about this? I mean you don't have to come with. You have your peaceful life already. You can leave this work to the Inquirers." Vincent said, walking alongside Lei.

"Vincent. She's a Turk. We look after our own, remember? Besides. I remember the last time I saw her and the look on Kunsel's face." Lei got really quiet and had a saddened look upon his face. "To be stripped away from the only thing that gave you a reason to live…..neither of them deserve that. If the Queen is going to be furious with me, then so be it. But I'm coming with." Lei opened the stable door, spotting only one chocobo at the far end. He preferred chocobos over bikes, it was much more simple and much more reliable.

Climbing onto the golden feathered bird, he took up the reins to guide it out of the stables. "Vincent. I'll be back before sunrise. I promise. But if I'm not, just leave without me. I'll find my own way to you guys. We don't have much time to be wasting it like this." Nodding to the gunman, Lei snapped the reins and took off, making the chocobo dash with all its might towards the palace. Time was against him in this, waken her might backlash, but he had no choice.

Sunrise was in 4 hours.

 **Part Two**

Marlene rolled her shoulders back, her fists snapping up into her primary fighting stance. Denzel saw the movements and followed suit, his guns being drawn and the safeties clicked off in seconds as he held them up. Barret's arm clicked, signaling that the big man's safety was off and just seconds away from whirring to life. Jacob however merely strode forward, flipping the scythe over his shoulder as he started to stride forward, up towards the new combatant. "Now I know what your all thinking. That this creature must deserve to die." his voice was trying to pull off cool and cocky, but deep down the redhead was shaking from fear at what he was about to do. This was more than death. This was going to be a slaughter. "Sadly," he continued walking past the buster wielder who had called himself someone who should be long dead. "I can't let you do that. I have my orders." he said, standing between the demonic creature and the others, moving and readying his scythe into position.

"YA PALE ASS BASTARD! I KNEW YA'D TURN YA BACK ON US!" Barret's rage flipped on as his arm switch into its gun form, aiming it at the redhead. Marlene and Denzel both looked at each other, unable to figure out what exactly was going on.

The supposedly named 'Angeal' smirked. "So you'd defend a creature who's caused so much death in this town?" The voice carried a dark edge to it as he took up a fighting stance.

"Honestly. I'd rather sit this one out, see it ain't my style to get in between blood feuds like this. But I got my orders. Which are to protect this creature right here." The redhead glanced back at the creature who could likely kill him. It locked eyes with him and Jacob swore he saw human eyes for a split second under the blood red hue. The creature simply nodded as it walked to stand next to him, conjuring a long slender blade out of the air with reddish energy. The room went dead silent as the stand-off continued. Jacob was confused as to what was going on. He knew he had his orders that should he come across this creature while on his mission, he was to preserve it above all else. No other data had been supplied to him for the reasons behind such an order.

Glancing again at the creature he took in its features in seconds. It had a female form to its body, though its skin seemed to be covered in what appeared to be rags that covered up areas to maintain some form of modesty apparently. The great red demonic wings that it had were folded neatly over its chest, to act as maybe a layer of protection? The way it was wielding the sword it had created was what drew the biggest concern about this creature. It was wielding it like his first teacher. What was a creature like this taking a stance like the White Wolf?

Jacob turned back to see the black haired man gone. It seemed even to the others in the room that they had not the ability to keep up with him and track his movements. There was a sudden rush of air behind him and Jacob reacted almost automatically, diving forward just to be rushed by the girl with her bare fists as she screamed a rage fueled cry. She was unarmed, so this caused Jacob to swing his scythe in a downward arc that caused the girl to spin to the left of him, his scythe missing and embedding itself into the ground. It was exactly what he had meant to do with it as he let go of it, the girl brought a vicious right hook at him. Jacob's training kicked in as he brought his hands up, open palmed to dodge her blow only to follow with a wrist grab and shifting his weight to his right leg. Hooking his right arm under hers, Jacob spun to toss her towards the nearest wall, hoping to take her out of the fight without the need to kill her. As he began the toss, Jacob knew he was in a world of hurt from this girl as he felt her body relax and twist the moment her feet left the ground.

 _She was a Martial Artist!_

Marlene wasn't just going to sit back while someone defended the creature responsible for the death of so many of her people. As the redhead attempted a poor hip toss, Marlene went with his kinetic motion, letting it fuel her next attack. As he started to let go of her arm, Marlene snap-grabbed his collar, tossing him mid air towards the wall he had been planning for her.

"Dad! Get the others to safety! We got this!" She shouted rushing the redhead. She had to admit, he was trained in close quarters combat, if only by a lesser mentor than her. Her fist shot out only to cave into the cement wall seconds after her body was covered in a yellow glow. Her target however had managed to push off into a dodge roll to end up behind her as he started with a roundhouse kick. Marlene pull her fist from the wall as she used her other hand to grab the redhead's foot by the ankle, executing one of her 'Dragon tosses' she attempted to fling him towards Denzel, only to be caught off guard when the redhead's other foot crashed into the side of her skull, jostling her vision for a few seconds and making her grip loosen.

 _This one was no better than a street thug!_

Jacob capitalized on his first blow to land against the woman as he pulled away from the fighter, only to turn and face a set of barrels aimed at his face.

"Don't even think about it." Said an even voiced Denzel. Great, this was more than unfair to Jacob. It got even worse when he was grabbed by his collar again, then slammed into the wall followed by a pin up from the fighter. If that was Denzel and she referred to Barret Wallace as 'Dad'….

"Marlene Wallace. I guess this be our first real meeting. Nice ta meet you, cuz." Jacob cracked a toothy grin to the female fighter, making her growl with anger.

 _And the day just keeps on getting better_

The demonic creature from the start had spun to block Angeal's blade from taking the poor kid's head off. One look at him and she knew. This was Jessie's son. The creature felt a sudden burst of joy and pride looking at the young man, he looked so much like his father. A small wave of sadness and loneliness came over her. It had been so long since she saw anyone. Pushing all of those emotions to the side she focused on the duel with the mentor of her group's leader. She knew he was dead, the files had gotten around to everyone back then of him. with her blade locked with his, she kicked him up into the air, she had to fight him away from all of these people. It was better that way as none of them could even match his power let alone defeat him. Unfurling her wings, she took off in pursuit of Angeal, letting only when she locked her sword with his did she manage to suppress the demonic side to revert to her human form again, using the energy that it took to fuel the demon form to add to her bodies' capabilities.

"Well well. I have been hunting you long enough, now give me what I want." Angeal's voice was cold, devoid of any humanity. Chaos had warned her when the flare five years ago happened that something escaped from the Lifestream. It had began to become dangerous work using the Lifestream to travel from one part of the globe to the other. She knew he was looking for her, tailing and dogging her from the moment she had investigated the hour long flare.

Her eyes blinked open, brown orbs locking onto the thing that shouldn't be. Cissnei growled at Angeal in a threatening manner. "Chaos isn't meant for scum like you. I'll die before handing it over to you." The sword in her hand glowed as if to confirm her resolve as she and Angeal began to cross swords again and again. She let the creatures reflexive instincts work alongside her own combat skills, letting their balance intertwine to combat this threat.

As their bodies flashed through the sky, Cissnei felt a sudden rush of ice along her spine. Chaos seemed to confirm it as well, as if it knew what was coming this way. She knew she had to hurry and either lead Angeal away, or do her best to kill him. She could not bear to see him. She knew of all of the Turks, only one had that passive big brother to him. It had been so hard to read him, and yet even still he was so secretive, even for a Turk. And if he was coming….that meant that he was bringing HIM.

"Damnit." She grunted as Angeal's fist connected to her stomach, knocking the wind from her before she brought her focus back to the threat at hand. Channeling energy into the sword, she flung the newly formed shurikan at Angeal, hoping to push him back. As he blocked the projectile, she pushed herself close to him, letting Chaos take over as her body took on its form. Chaos hissed at Angeal before it gathered some of its dark energy, letting a large blast off at such a close proximity to send the first class Soldier flying.

Wings flapping to keep it hovering, Chaos turned to see the approaching airship in the distance, knowing it was time to leave again.

 **Part Three**

 **Nine Hours Earlier….**

"Summon Her Majesty. Its urgent!" Barked Lei as he approached the gate to the Royal Palace. At first the guards thought to demand identification before dismissing him. but second glance told them otherwise. Even if he wasn't the Councilor of War, Lei Feng was still powerful enough that he could force his way in with his skill. He was just trying to be calm about whatever matters he demanded to see the Queen at such a late hour.

A messenger was dispatched to quickly wake the Queen to meet with him. Lei dismounted the now truly exhausted chocobo as he handed him to a guard. "Give this one a large amount of Greens. Its earned it." Lei ordered as the chocobo let of a wheezy 'wark'. Striding through the gate, Lei Feng saw that much of the gold that had ordained the palace was stripped and replaced with what appeared to be some kind of lesser metals. She must have thought to supply the people's needs over her own, but not without at least attempting to give the palace its proper respect.

Lei smiled inwardly at that, keeping his old Turk face on to keep people distant as he strode into the throne room to wait for her arrival. Though he wasn't kept waiting very long, as in she strode with two of her attendants, dressed in a formal silk kimono that held traces of green and cream for colors. Her chocolate eyes locked onto his sapphire eyes. As he bowed formally to her she chuckled, dismissing her attendants and striding forward to him, a smile playing on her beautiful face. She had grown out her hair and it was a beautiful curtain behind her.

"Lei." she said, her voice just as soft and full of light. He always loved that about her, she made his days so much brighter. That's why it would kill him to ask this.

"Your Majesty. I'm sorry to wake you. But it's about Cissnei." The words had the expected affect on her as her eyes flashed a serious tone. "She's been spotted. I'm requesting leave of absence to get her."

The Queen of Wutai was a young woman, but she was strong in every way. Yet here she had a moment of panic. "You said you would never leave. Lei…..you promised you wouldn't leave me again." He flinched at his name being used in such a vulnerable state of emotion.

He wrapped his arms around his Queen. "I promise I will return. I don't plan on leaving this life behind me again. And if it wasn't Cissnei I wouldn't be asking this. But this is our family Yuffie," He kissed her forehead softly. "I can't let them do this alone. Not when they have done so much for us. For all of us. Kunsel deserves a chance to be happy too. Let me help them." His gaze into her eyes made his heart still double as he pushed her hair back behind her left ear, playing with the matching piercing that echoed the one on his ear. The silver wolf shined bright even after all these years.

Yuffie was still cherished by him. Two decades had never changed that. That's why leaving her behind in Wutai while he went off again to whatever danger made her tremble and his heart ache.

She bit her lip, a trait she had developed once she was placed in leadership, as she looked up at him. Those beautiful chocolate orbs that still made his heart skip. Shiva, he just wanted to stay here! Their marriage had been in secret. With everything that had been going on and his history as a once exiled disgraced warrior that her father had pushed around had tarnished his reputation. Even after the events twenty years ago. While he had the people's trust and respect, they had yet to accept him with all his tarnished past. Lei didn't want the people to rebel because their new queen had taken a dishonorable man for a husband. Both him and Yuffie loved their people greatly. As they loved each other, so as a heated compromise between the two, they married in secret, with only a select few outside their old group knowing of it. 

"You're going to come back, right?" She asked. Despite being close to her forties, it was only with Lei she let her insecurities and fears show. Him leaving had hurt her bad, and the second time nearly killed her.

Lei smiled for his queen, taking her hand in his as he kissed her. "I promised you. I would never leave you again. That I would be yours forever. Even with this. I still always will be Yuffie. But they will need my help. Reno's MIA, Rude has been surveying Corel for Barret. Vincent doesn't know her like I do. And Rufus has a tight hold on the other Turks. So I am the only one who knows her as a Turk, which is what will be needed to track her now. She's been spotted heading towards Midgar. I need to leave by sunrise. Cid's got the transport coming." he let his fingers play across her soft lips, trying to let her fears be bashed away.

Yuffie pulled back, exhaling before wiping her face of the chance any tears showing. "Very well. But on the condition you take one of my attendants. She's the most skilled in combat that I can offer. Along with my blessing. But know this, Lei Feng, should you die on me out there…." She let a playful smile show on her face. "I will kill you till your dead." She declared before running and crushing her lips to his, her arms tight around him as Lei returned the embrace, squeezing his wife for what would feel like the last time.

 **Present time**

Lei reflected on what felt already like a lifetime ago. He was in the airship's hangar, dressed in his old Turk uniform with his Tsurara tucked on his hip. Kunsel had been healed and given a hot meal while he was away, as well as some proper rest. Vincent had apparently decided to get some shut eye as well, for he was now standing opposite of Lei. The young girl that was bouncing around the hangar, excitedly chirping away at being out of her homeland for the first time and stating how it was like one of those adventure movies she had seen was the one that Yuffie had ordered to accompany them was no other than his number one pupil Sayuki.

"Say, Sensei, do you think there will be monsters?" she chirped stopping in front of Lei. He swore he caught Vincent smiling under that crimson scarf he carried around.

"Sayuki, for the last time. Settle down. A warrior does not let their emotions belittle their focus." Lei felt himself slowly slipping back into being Volk once again. "Vincent," He spoke, addressing the gunman. "You said an attempt to radio Kalm was a no go?"

Vincent nodded. "I tried comm. No luck, even ordered a long distance hail from HQ. There's been no word from them."

 _"Alright boys! Eta to Kalm in five minutes. This will be a drop and go. So make sure your panties are on tight an aint gonna get shit in em!"_

The voice barked, clearly female as Kunsel came running on down into the hangar, vaulting over the railing and adjusting the claymore on his back. His face clean shaven again as anticipation was plastered all over his face.

"Alright, so we all know the situation?" Volk asked as he looked to the others. Kunsel nodded, clearly calmer now then he was last night. Vincent kept his face neutral for the sake of being him. It was only Sayuki who seemed cheerful, the student was indeed skilled, but she had never truly witnessed a real battle before. Volk prayed that it could stay that way. The hangar bay opened up as they neared Kalm.

 _"Alright, everyone out! Don't forget your skirts ya sissies!"_

Volk looked over to Vincent, his eyes flashing the message of asking who their pilot was.

"Cid's daughter." Was all the gunman said before he jumped out the airship. Kunsel followed suit, as did Volk, with a squeal of excitement confirming that Sayuki had indeed followed.


End file.
